Clans of the hills book 1: Cheetah Strike
by No1fanofalot
Summary: All is peaceful around the hill but cats start dissapearing, StarClan has a prophecy and five cats must take a turn for what they think is right to stop the darkness and the Cheetah Strike  Cool a rhyme :p  Please R
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_**Clans of the hills**_

**Book One: Cheetah Strike**

**Allegiances and prologue**

LeafClan

**Leader: **Foxstar – Ginger tom with white chest, paws, face and tail tip, amber eyes

**Deputy: **Flowerheart – tortoise-shell she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Lakesong – pretty brown tabby with emerald eyes

**Warriors: **Eaglewing – grey tom with amber eyes

Skillfoot – tortoise-shell she-cat with ice blue eyes

Yellowrose – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Fuzzyfur – very fluffy grey tom with brown eyes

Cheetahtooth – massive muscular tabby tom with spots

**Apprentices: **Rainpaw – grey she-cat with striking ice blue eyes

Inkpaw – black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Sharppaw – dark grey tom with blue eyes

Streampaw – Beautiful silky silver-white fur with a black chest, stomach and tail tip, icy bright blue eyes

Smokepaw – Handsome smoky grey tom with amber eyes

**Queens: **Sunleaf – ginger tabby with blue eyes, mother of Skykit and Dawnkit

Moonwhisper – black tabby with green eyes, mother of Twilightkit and Eclipsekit

Silverpool – silvery she-cat with blue eyes, large ears and long tail, mother of Greenkit and Rubykit

**Kits: **Skykit – white tom with ice blue eyes

Dawnkit – Ginger she-kit and amber eyes

Twilightkit – Black tom with white dots

Eclipsekit – mostly black with white patches on her back, tail, head and stomach

Greenkit – A brown tabby she-kit with green eyes

Rubykit – slightly darker brown than her sister with pinkish brown eyes

**Elders: **Fernspots – Brown tabby she-cat, deaf and blind on one side of her face, over one hundred years old

SwiftClan

**Leader: **Ashstar – long furred ash-grey tom

**Deputy: **Rabbithop – Gray tom with brown streaks

**Medicine Cat: **Heatherfeather – light brown she-cat with tabby markings

**Warriors: **Timberclaw – Black tom with grey eye mask and tail tip, bright haunting blue eyes

Lilydale – white she-cat with pale cream coloured belly, chest and paws. Light green eyes

Roseflower – short white furred she-cat with ruby red eyes

Brackenwing – Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Barleystreak – Dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **Runningpaw – Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with distinctive white chest, paws and blue eyes

Oakpaw- dark brown tom with black paws and ice blue eyes

Nightpaw- tall muscular pure black tom with soft blue eyes

Harepaw- Small grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **Emberflame – Ginger she-cat with light brown tabby streaks mother of Flamekit and Firekit

**Kits: **Firekit – Handsome ginger tom with amber

Amberkit – Ginger she-kit with amber eyes

**Elders: **Eaglewing – old golden brown tabby tom with a silver white muzzle and amber eyes

Cloudfur – Old fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Bluethorn - sleek, blue grey tom with piercing yet kind grey eyes

NightClan

**Leader: **Wolfstar- Pretty golden brown long silky fur with sapphire blue eyes and scars criss-crossed all over her body, white underbelly, tail tip and paws

**Deputy:** Blackear- dark grey tabby tom with a black, torn ear and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mooneye- grey tom with blue eyes, always has herbs stuck in his pelt

**Warriors: **Silentlily- A white cat with one blue eye and one green one, she's a mute.

Hawkclaw- dark tabby tom with blue eyes, white paw, the of his body is brown

Scarheart- Black tom with a stripe down his chest and a scar down his right foreleg from an accident as a kit, has green eyes

Mossfire- Ginger tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes

Silverfoot- Dark ginger tom with a grey paw and dark blue eyes

Darkadder – Black with white paws and red eyes

Apprentices: Darkpaw- black tom with dark brown eyes

Featherpaw- Black she-cat with silver paws and dark grey chest and stomach dark frosty blue eyes.

**Queens:** Queens- Petalsky- ginger she-cat with white ears and bright amber eyes mother of Rosekit and Flamekit

**Kits: **Rosekit – ginger she-kit with light grey almost white paws and amber eyes with hints of blue

Flamekit – Ginger tom with grey tipped paws and blue eyes with hints of amber

**Elders: **Daisypetal – white she-cat with cream spots on her stomach and light brown eyes

Falcontail – light brown tabby with white paws

Yellowfeather – Gray fur with brown flecks and brown eyes

SnowClan

**Leader: **Fishstar – Grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Deputy: **Poppyheart – Brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Riverleaf – Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors: **Lilywhisker – Brown she-cat with green eyes

Cloudheart – white she-cat with green eyes

Rippleheart – Thick furred grey tom with light green eyes

Softfeather – White with grey patches and ice blue eyes

**Apprentices: **Dappelpaw – Silver she-cat with black paint like splats on her chest, blue eyes

Mapelpaw – Brown tom with white paws and chest, brown eyes

Winterpaw – All white with blue eyes

Leafpaw – White with green eyes

**Queens: **Coldnose – brown tabby with a wet nose and brown eyes

Whitewillow – Lookd like a grey lynx with blue eyes

**Kits: **Frostkit – white she-kit

Icekit – White tom

Wetkit – Grey tom with a wet nose

Waterkit – Grey she-kit with a wet nose

**Elders: **Oceanwhisker – Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Wavenose – Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Others:

Snowy- Albino eagle (white eagle with pink eyes)

Hail- dark otter but has and is very good at making bad puns

Dawn- A very clever fox but is often very quiet

Sun- dark badger with small, unnaturally blue eyes.

Ravenpaw- Black tom who sometimes wanders around the territory as if he's looking for something

Prologue

A brown tabby she-cat ran through a starry forest, she paused and scented the air before changing directions. After a while she found a clearing that shone like the moon, there were already three other cats standing over it.

"Greetings Fernstar, I always knew that it would take LeafClan scum the longest to get here!" a mottled grey tom mewed

"Duskstar" Fernstar mewed, dipping her head and ignoring the insult

"We must hurry or it'll be too late, now eat the fruit" a bluish-grey she-cat mewed

"We know how to enter the prophecies, Duckstar!" Duskstar hissed

"Just do it!" a tired-looking ginger tom mewed

Duskstar grumbled something about how 'young' leaders were just to much for him and in his day you looked uo to your elders.

After a while the four cats eat the fruit and then fell asleep.

They looked up, in front of them was a big star that was growing brighter and brighter, bigger and bigger, in the star it seemed like a cheetah was prancing around.

The leaders all heard the same thing in their heads, but some different words:

Duskstar heard _Feather shall defeat the wolf and save the Night_

Fernstar heard _Rain shall defeat the Cheetah and save the Leaf_

Duckstar heard _Dappel shall defeat the poppy and save the snow_

And the ginger tom heard _Hare shall defeat the Rose and save the Swift_

They opened their eyes and they were back in the clearing with the fruit trees each one of the four leaders had worried looks on their faces, they knew what the prophecy meant but the cats in the hill territory wouldn't, they tended to overlook the simplest of things.

The cats ran away, tomorrow they would tell the medicine cats, but now they needed rest, they knew the prophecy meant death and destruction, but if only they knew just how many cats would be joining them in the sky...

**So how did you likey? I'm still excepting cats cos I don't have that many...**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Clans of the hills book 1**_

**Cheetah Strike**

**Chapter 1**

Rainpaw hurried towards the medicine cat den, she'd accidentally fallen asleep in the apprentices den.

"Lakesong!" She called to her mentor

"Yes what s it Rainpaw?" Lakesong asked distractingly

"Can I go look for herbs or something?" she asked, she was desperate to get out of the camp.

"Sure, but take one of the other apprentices with you!" Lakesong called after Rainpaw.

"Smokepaw, Smokepaw!" Rainpaw called, charging towards the apprentices den – The apprentices den was large tree with a hole underneath, in Greenleaf the apprentices sleep on the branches but if it rains they sleep in the hole. –

"Yes what is it Rainpaw?" Smokepaw – A handsome Smokey grey tom with amber eyes – asked

"Do you want to come and fetch some herbs with me?" Rainpaw asked

"Sure!" Smokepaw mewed and sprinted out of the small hole. "I've gotta ask Cheetahtooth first though" Smokepaw mewed

"Okay, I'll wait by the tunnel." Rainpaw mewed and scurried off towards a small hole in the bramble and thistle barrier.

Soon Smokepaw was charging towards Rainpaw and almost knocked her into the brambles and thistles.

"Are we going or not?" she asked

"Cheetahtooth said as long as we get back before sunhigh." He mewed

"Good, now come on or you'll have to face the wrath of Cheetahtooth!" Rainpaw mewed and ran through the tunnel through the thorns, Brambles and thistles

"Haha" he mewed sarcastically and followed her through the tunnel

Soon they were charging through the forest as if nothing could stop them – and they thought that it was true.

"Stop!" Rainpaw ordered by a small stream but apparently not soon enough because Smokepaw crashed into her causing her to go flying into the water.

She sat up and glared at Smokepaw playfully "Grrr, you're so dead!" Rainpaw fake-hissed

Smokepaw stared at her, pure fear in his eyes "that's right, you'd better be scared!" Rainpaw mewed

"Rainpaw. Look. Behind. You." Smokepaw mewed, pausing at the end of each word.

"Wha"- Rainpaw stopped, behind her was a large fox, it was drooling and growling and its small eyes were fixed on her!

The fox leaped, it landed square on her back and scrammed her legs, she let out a cry of pain so loud that she was sure that _some _cat was sure to hear it.

Rainpaw tried to move but she realised that the fox had paralyzed her, now she was terrified.

"Smokepaw, go back to camp, please, save yourself!" She gasped

"No." Smokepaw mewed, a determined look in his eyes.

Smokepaw leaped at the fox and yowled "Oy, fleabag, come get me!"

The fox looked at Rainpaw, growled slightly before turning to Smokepaw.

Smokepaw, as quick as a flash leapt over the fox, then, before the fox could turn around he sprinted under it, clawing its underbelly, the fox slumped down on the ground in an attempt to crush him and suffocate him.

Smokepaw managed to wriggle out of the Foxes death hold, he scrammed its eyes but missed slightly so he didn't blind it, the fox lashed out at him sending him flying and he crashed into a tree. He was dazed and the fox took it to its advantage and lashed out again. Smokepaw grabbed the foxes paw and twisted it right the way around.

The fox let out a cry of pain and looked like it would retreat, but it clearly had second thoughts and decided to continue the battle. Smokepaw began to think about quitting but he knew that the fox would kill Rainpaw if he did, so he too decided to face the fox, the two locked eyes and they both knew that it would be a fight to the death.

The Fox lunged first but Smokepaw easily side-stepped the blow. Smokepaw leaped onto the other creatures back and dug his claws in drawing blood, the fox tried to shake him off but that only made his grip tighten. The fox rolled onto its back, crushing Smokepaw, the fox was weakened so it wasn't as strong as Smokepaw so the young cat could push up and the fox came off his body.

Smokepaw started to worry, sure the fox was weakening, but he was weakening twice as quick. He lunged at the fox's throat and clawed at it, the fox was sure to die soon, Smokepaw started to relax thinking that the battle was won, the fox, with its last drop of strength used the same move that had just been used on it, the fox clawed the cats' throat.

Smokepaw gasped for air but he couldn't get any into his lungs, he started to panic, if he couldn't breathe then how could he live?

Suddenly Foxstar, Flowerheart, Cheetahtooth, Lakesong and Streampaw appeared.

Foxstar, Lakesong and Streampaw rushed over to Smokepaw, Flowerheart rushed to Rainpaw and Cheetahtooth just stayed where he was, relatively calm considering that his apprentice was in the process of dying.

"It's too late; he's on his way to StarClan." Lakesong mewed and at this Rainpaw let out a moan of grief.

"Then we don't have much time." Foxstar mewed "Cheetahtooth, are you sure that Smokepaw has shown the skill of a warrior?"

"Yes" Cheetahtooth mewed, no emotion showing in his voice.

"Then, by the powers given to me by StarClan I give this apprentice his warrior name, from this day on you shall be known as Smokefire!" Foxstar mewed

The cats there started to chant the dying warriors name "Smokefire! Smokefire! Smokefire!" Rainpaw was chanting the loudest

"Smokefire." Smokefire mewed quietly, then he let out the last of the air that had been left in his lungs and he remained still.

Foxstar and Cheetahtooth picked him up and started heading back to camp while Streampaw just followed, tail trailing in the dust; she'd been close friends with Smokefire, not as close as Rainpaw, but close. Lakesong and Flowerheart gently carried Rainpaw since she still could not move from the fox attack.

The movement made the blood rush to Rainpaws head; she let out a pitiful groan and then fell unconscious

_She opened her eyes; she was at the great hill where gathering took place._

_There standing at the top of the slope where the leaders usually stood was Smokefire._

"_Smokefire!" Rainpaw called and tried to run to her friend, but her paws wouldn't move._

"_Rainpaw!" he mewed, he couldn't disguise the happiness in his voice._

"_Why am I here?" she asked "Have I missed your vigil?"_

"_To the second question, yes, I'm afraid but the first one, I have a prophecy for you from StarClan, are you ready?" he asked_

"_Yes!" Rainpaw asked, maybe a little bit too enthusiastically_

"_Here it is: Rain shall defeat the cheetah and save the leaf."_

"_You must find the other four. Good luck." Smokefire mewed before the landscape swirled and Rainpaw could feel herself waking up._

Rainpaw opened her eyes, Leaf was obviously LeafClan, but what were Rain and Cheetah...maybe Cheetah was the ancient CheetahClan? And what about the other four? _Oh StarClan, what does it mean?_ She thought, worried

**How obvious, I mean honestly... I'm a bad prophecy maker...**

**Please Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Clans of the hills Book 1**_

**Cheetah Strike**

**Chapter 2**

Harepaw padded through the camp looking for her temporary mentor – Timberclaw – her real mentor was Emberflame but she had kits so she had to have Timberclaw.

She gave up and decided to go play with Runningpaw instead, she looked into the apprentices den, Oakpaw and Nightpaw were in there but Runningpaw was nowhere to be found.

She groaned, this was going to be a slow day, she decided to go and see the kits in the nursery. She padded towards the Rose bush that was the nursery, before she padded in she decided to get some fresh kill because Emberflame was most likely hungry.

She quickly padded towards the fresh kill pile and grabbed a rabbit and dragged it towards the nursery. She padded in and was glad to see that at least one cat that she was going to see was where they were meant to be.

Flamekit and Firekit were running all around the nursery playing a game that Harepaw suspected was about to turn into NightClan invader, and she was right, the kits leapt onto her with amazing strength for kits that size.

"Drop Rabbitkit!" Flamekit mewed indicating to the fresh kill in her jaws.

"You killed Rabbitkit!" Firekit joined in

"Kits, leave Harepaw alone!" Emberflame told her kits and Firekit stepped away but it was obvious that Flamekit was going to protest

"But mooom, she isn't Harepaw, she's a NightClan invader who just killed poor little Rabbitkit!" Flamekit mewed

"No, she's Harepaw brave apprentice of SwiftClan!" Emberflame mewed strictly

"But mom, she wants to kill us and then we'll never be apprentices!" Flamekit mewed

Emberflame groaned "Why don't you go outside and bother the elders?"

"Yay! C'mon Firekit, let's go play 'Sneak into the elders den and then go 'boo'!" Flamekit mewed and then the two kits sprinted out of the nursery.

"Remind me why I ever had kits?"Emberflame asked

"Um, I brought this Rabbit for you." Harepaw mewed

"Thanks Harepaw, could you check on the kits for me, just to make sure that they aren't chewing the Elders tails off please?" Emberflame asked

"Sure" Harepaw mewed

"Thank You." Emberflame mewed as Harepaw wriggled out of the den

She padded towards the elders den and asked "Have you seen the kits?"

"Flamekit and Firekit? No, they haven't been in here." Eaglewing mewed

"Oh..." Harepaw didn't know what to do.

"Why don't you tell Ashstar?" Bluethorn asked

"Okay, I will." Harepaw mewed "But I think that I should tell Emberflame first."

Harepaw left and padded back towards the nursery.

"Emberflame, I can't find Flamekit or Firekit!" she mewed

"Oh-No, what will I do, what can I do, Oh-No Oh-No Oh-No!" Emberflame mewed, instantly in panic

"I was going to get Ashstar to do something." Harepaw mewed.

"Good idea, now GO!" Emberflame mewed

Harepaw padded out and ran towards Ashstars den when she got there she put her head in slightly

"Come in Harepaw." Ashstar mewed

"Ashstar, I can't find Emberflames kits anywhere, they're not in the nursery or the Elders den and she's really worried!" Harepaw mewed

"I'll tell the warriors to go and look for them!" Ashstar mewed and padded out of his den.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the smooth rock for a clan meeting!" Ashstar yowled "We can't find Emberflames kits Flamekit and Firekit!"

Cat around the camp started to mutter nervously to each other.

"Lilydale go search each den for them, Roseflower, Barleystreak and Brackenwing go search around the LeafClan border, Rabbithop, Timberclaw and I will go around the SnowClan border and Emberflame, Oakpaw and Nightpaw go look from here down to the hill and Runningpaw and Harepaw just search around the territory." Ashstar mewed "Now go!"

The cats went around doing their jobs and suddenly Runningpaw and Timberclaw appeared.

"Where have you been?" Harepaw hissed quietly

"Lilydale asked me to take Runningpaw hunting because she was on the Dawn Patrol." Timberclaw answered

"Why didn't she take her?" Harepaw asked

"I don't know, but why is everyone rushing around?" Timberclaw asked

"Emberflames kits have gone missing, you have to go search the SnowClan border with Ashstar and Rabbithop and Runningpaw had to just search the Moor with me." Harepaw explained

"Okay then, c'mon Harepaw!" Runningpaw mewed and charged off into the forest.

Harepaw tried to follow Runningpaw but lost her trail in a boggy piece of ground, it was almost as if she didn't want her following her.

She decided to go a different way and perhaps she's find her later, as she padded through the moor and saw a black shape in the distance, as she drew closer she saw two smaller ginger shapes as well, she padded faster, then she ran, soon she was by the three cats.

The only cat she didn't know was a black tom with white paws, tail tip and a small white fleck on his chest, under his chest were Flamekit and Firekit.

"Who are you and what are you doing with SwiftClan kits?" She demanded

"Well, as for who I am I'm Ravenpaw, and as for what I'm doing with the kits, I'd say that I just rescued them from a hungry fox...It went over towards the forest." Ravenpaw mewed

"Flamekit, Firekit didn't Emberflame tell you to go and see the elders? Why did you leave the camp?" Harepaw asked

"We-We heard mommy ask you why she ever had kits!" Flamekit wailed

"So-So we wanted to ran away!" Firekit told her saying ran instead of run by accident

"She didn't mean it, she was being sarcastic!" Harepaw mewed

"Ohhhh she was being sarcastic!" Flamekit mewed, pretending that she knew what it meant

"What does that mean?" Firekit asked and got confused when his sister wacked him softly

"It's when you say things over the top that you don't mean...Like 'I'm so hungry I could eat a whole badger, bones and all'!" Harepaw explained

"Ooooh!" Firekit mewed

"Anyway, we'd better be getting you back! We don't want Emberflame _and _Roseflower shredding our pelts!" Harepaw mewed

"Okay then Harepaw, Bye Ravenpaw!" Flamekit mewed and as the three cats padded away none of them noticed the look of shock on Ravenpaws face

The night Harepaw padded into the Apprentices den and yawned, she circled down and fell asleep next to her best friend Runningpaw.

_Harepaw opened her eyes and saw Snakekit, her adopted sister who had died in a greencough epidemic._

"_Snakekit!" she yowled at her foster sister_

"_Greetings Harepaw, I have a message for you from StarClan, are you ready?" Snakekit asked_

"_Yes!" Harepaw answered_

"_Hare shall defeat the Rose and save the Swift..."_

"_Okay then" Harepaw mewed_

"_Wait, there's more:"_

"_She will have the Raven guarding her every pawsteps and he shall not rest until the Hare has reached the Sky" Snakekit mewed "And find the other four"_

_The dream started to swirl and Harepaw knew that she was waking up._

_Raven? That must be the tom I saw yesterday! _Harepaw thought

She hurriedly leapt up and sprinted out of the den and out of the camp, soon she saw him, she sprinted towards him.

She stopped and asked him "Is the Raven ready to take flight?" a broad smile appearing on her face.

Ravenpaw smiled "I think so, Hare"

The two padded off, they knew that they still had to find the three others

**Thanks to Houndmon and Grassclaw for the reviews, and Grassclaw, yes, Duckstar.**


End file.
